i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Ling'er
| Image = Li_Ling'er.jpg|Li Ling'er Lilinger-0.jpg|Game | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 李灵儿 | Pinyin = lǐ líng er | Alias = | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (reincarnated ) | KilledBy = Allheaven (indirectly) | Cod = Allheaven's curse (first life) | Age = 300+ (first appearance) 15,000+ (first life; upon death) | Species = Human | Gender = Female | Hair = First Life: Black (originally) White (after soul absorption) | Eye = Black | Spouse = Meng Hao (former fiance) | Family = Li Clan | Friend = | Enemy = 33 Heavens Immortal God Continent | Master = Paragon Sea Dream | Disciple = | Ally = Li Clan Paragon Sea Dream | Occupation = Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea Divine Daughter of the Li Clan Founder of Sea Dream Association Legacy Disciple | Affiliation = Li Clan Mountain and Sea Realm Sea Dream Association | Sect = Li Clan | Universe = Vast Expanse Mountains and Seas | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = North Reed | Region = | Location = Mountain and Sea Butterfly Ruins of Immortality | Cultivation = First Life: Peak 6-Essences Dao Realm (Imperial Lord) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 6, Chapter 810 | Manhua = ... | Book = 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = Immortal destiny has appeared, and I have an Immortality Illumination Vine. I can see my path to Immortality, and I will succeed! | Speaker = Li Ling'er during the East Sun Ascension | Book# = 6 | Chapter# = 935 | ChapterName = My Nirvana Fruits! | Introduction = Li Ling'er is one of the recurring characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. She is a chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. She is first seen during the opening of the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple where she encountered her arranged fiance, Meng Hao — their betrothal being something that neither of them are aware of. Due to various misunderstandings, they both got off the wrong footing and thus didn't have quite a good impression of each other. She would later sympathize with Meng Hao when they both learned of their engagement. She would eventually be accepted by Sea Dream as a disciple when she and Meng Hao first encountered the former in the Ruins of Immortality. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = Seen as an extraordinary woman, she is a beautiful girl though only considered second to Fan Dong'er in terms of beauty. She has a glittering green willow leaf mark on her forehead. | Background = Even amongst the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, she is considered one of the strongest and hence has quite a reputation among her peers and elders. She is also a Divine Daughter of the Li Clan. Without her prior knowledge, she and Meng Hao were promised to one another as part of the Li Clan and Fang Clan's agreement during their childhood. | History = She used to play with Meng Hao during their childhood, before he was left on Yunjie County. The latter used to bully her, even setting her hair on fire once which resulted in her hating the child Meng Hao. Book 6 Li Ling'er, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, made her first appearance during the opening of the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple in South Heaven. Li Ling'er, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, attacked Meng Hao to take the command medallion given to Meng Hao by Fang Xiufeng, which allows one to become a conclave disciple of the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple. He was the first among all the Chosen to attack Meng Hao, and the second one to be captured by Meng Hao, after Taiyang Zi. Meng Hao trapped many of the Chosen into his bag of holding and had them write promissory notes to him, essentially extorting money from them. After giving Song Luodan a good beating, he finally agreed to sign the promissory note. After Fang Xiufeng and Meng Li told him to release all the Chosen, Meng Hao reluctantly let them go. During the East Sun Ascension event, Li Ling'er reached 174,000 meters. Book 7 Meng Hao and Li Ling'er were set to be beloved since they were born. However, he only loved Xu Qing and, thus, was unwilling to go through with it. Using Patriarch Reliance, Meng Hao managed to escape from Fang Shuodao, his marriage with Li Ling'er, and Planet East Victory. At the same time, Li Ling'er also escaped from the Li Clan as she was also unwilling to marry Meng Hao. On the way, she encountered Outsiders and was chased into the Ruins of Immortality. There, she was saved by Meng Hao from being raped and then killed. Later, Paragon Sea Dream decided to take her as her disciple, presumably due to her bearing a striking resemblance to someone Sea Dream used to know. Book 8 As one of the 33 Chosen handpicked to go to the 33 Hells, she was one of the few who chose to sacrifice their life force in order to gain a cultivation base equal to that of an Imperial Lord's. She only had a single 60-year cycle left. Book 9 Like Wang Youcai, she was able to live past a single 60-year cycle. After the death of Paragon Sea Dream, she continued to execute and fulfill the dead Paragon's wishes. She founded the Sea Dream Association, now a powerful sect within the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. Book 10 Second Life While Meng Hao was traveling around the Mountains and Seas and seeing how everyone was doing after reincarnating he says that Li Ling'er became the sole Legacy disciple of a powerful sect. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Meng Hao once burned her hair as a prank when they were children, though the former doesn't seem to remember. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Dao Sovereign Category:Chosen Category:Li Clan Category:True Immortal Category:Dao Realm Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Li Clan/Characters Category:Imperial Lord Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Killed by Allheavens curse Category:Reincarnated